Virgo
virgo is draco's adopted father who raised him as a baby when he found him on a hunt, he looks similar to love six from asterix and obelix at the olympics film. personality he is gentle and calm and is only angry when in a fight or when his friends are insulted, and he even has caring heart for he often supports his friends, he also seems to be able to control his grieve after kikyo was killed by agandaur, but he also has a stress that drives him to tears when he mentions velskud betrayal to rourke and helga when he and his along with the winx were in Atlantis, but other than that he is usaully calm about velskud, he also has a different perspective on what mercenaries should have for he sees rourke and helga not as mercennaries, but as dark hearted treasure plunderers who steal anything that interests them and would kill the others so he would share the money with them,where as he sees the rest of the crew to be people who were fooled into being led by rourke. role in the series he named draco after the birth mark on his chest that looks like a dragon and at the party of domino's return he was also thanked by oritel and marion for raising their son and was made leader of his village he was also given spiritual youth by Saori kido, and gained immortality from Lady Amalthea which keeps him young and stops him from aging even when off, he is brom's best freind, in Oritel and marion meets virgo, the first company of light met virgo at the age of 26 he is in the series, and had a special armour given to him from previous Celtic knight to help them with the wild man led by Agandaur and the dark dragon he is also the celtic knight of fire.he also has spell written on his right hand which is activated when says repello which has him repell many things. He rides a prehistoric dragon he calls shriekfire, although at first it was hard for him because he never rode a dragon before, and he leads the vircures, he also transforms into agunimon. powers and abilities strong spiritual powers archery skills immortality young days he once lived in a valley high in the plateau of rhinos to the west until maleficent and a roman legion destroyed his village, had him run to the edge of the valley cliff, where he jumped and was saved by Gerraint in his dragon form, and was brought to the forest at the base of the plateau. Precure haruka.jpeg Precure minami.jpeg Precure towa.jpeg Precure Kirara.jpeg Prehistoric dragon.jpg|fireshriek virgos dragon Sweetie belle.png Scootalo.png Applebloom.png Naomi 2.gif Genie.jpg El Blanco.jpg Tyler Reed.jpg Burt Gummer.jpg Vice Principal Luna.png Principal Celestia.png argenta.png|Argenta gerrant.jpg|Gerriant karacule.jpg|Kassanara nerwin.jpg|Nerwin velskud.jpg|Velskud (formally) varnac.jpg|Varnack preist.jpg|Terram Liya.png Kikyo.gif|Kikyo(formally) Corona.jpeg Catastros.jpg IMG_0382.PNG Mega aerodactal.png Aerodactal.png Cletus.jpg IMG 0436.JPG IMG 0437.PNG IMG 0421.JPG IMG 0420.JPG Elize.jpeg Leia.jpeg Dark magician girl.png Lydia.png AD0241E2-0BE7-448E-86A3-4F9049CC015D.jpeg 3CD3B828-4704-4268-9334-31ECE95D39D1.png 81BBD513-9D50-4FFA-AB4B-BE5FC63B06CE.jpeg 06860011-14BD-43ED-A67C-9887F1B00878.jpeg CE45FBE6-B433-494E-A446-A468CDDD6686.png 49978795-548B-48CA-AC76-90E93A217797.jpeg F1B89B23-920B-44DE-8ADA-F30C354343A2.jpeg Angemon.jpeg Patamon.gif 34EF402A-3687-48BD-807B-B555F5197BA5.jpeg DDED37C3-DFF6-4BC6-949B-408C570DC907.jpeg Gadget.jpeg 922FDFE3-7825-4772-B1B1-3B6D8D5DB25D.gif 8FC04EDA-171E-4335-991D-8F96D5C526A8.gif 7CC2BAFB-A561-48B0-A228-C48FD0A4B4B1.png 375FEC49-A21A-42AB-8EC2-74F3E5CD6804.gif Mamarou.jpeg Fred armour.png Fred.png Honey lemon armour.png Honey lemon.png Wasabi armour.png Wasabi.png Go go armour.png Go go.png Baymax armour.png Baymax.png Hiro armour.png Hiro.png Celeste.jpeg Jace.png 2DC2B178-5B83-4D20-ABC0-5F75CB4E3D4E.jpeg 72542CBA-B2CB-416D-84CF-F0225C4D868F.jpeg LadyAmalthea.png Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Celtonion Category:Celtic knight Category:Member of vircure Category:Fire bender